


appetite for seduction

by Maharetchan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: Kimi leaves marks.Sebastian doesn't mind.For the prompt: 20.  “do you like it when they watch?”





	appetite for seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pericardiaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/gifts).



Sebastian senses it immediately when Kimi joins him in the cramped little bathroom of the hotel room they're sharing, even though he can't see him. He can feel that his eyes are fixated on his naked back, as Seb bends over the sink and stares at his own reflection in the mirror.

 

The air around them is heavy with the heat of the shower he's just taken, impregnated with the scent of cheap hotel shower gel. Without even having to turn to look at him, Sebastian knows Kimi is scratching his head and trying to find something to say.

 

Neither of them move for a while.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

Kim's voice has that thick and coarse post coital tone that accentuates his accent, and that Sebastian wishes he could record because it's one of the most erotic things in the whole world: it scratches at his ears just about the right way to make his skin prickle. 

 

He turns around to look at him now.

 

“About what?”

 

Kimi makes an half annoyed half embarrassed gesture before crossing his arms on his chest.

 

“Those things on your neck.”

 

Sebastian laughs, going back to look at his own reflection, staring back at him with his chest and neck covered in small, but very much visible red hickeys. He touches a couple of them with the tip of his fingers, and the intake of breath that comes from Kimi is very hard to miss. Most of the marks he's going to be able to hide under his clothes, but a couple will still peak through.

 

A rush of arousal flashes through his body at the thought of people staring a them. Kimi has moved in the meantime, and Sebastian notices it only when the man appears behind him, leaning against the wall. His arms are still crossed, but that eternally pained look he has on his face when he's embarrassed is gone.

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

Kimi shrugs and Sebastian turns around completely to face him, catching the way his eyes look at his half naked body and even more attentively at the marks that decorate his skin.

 

“People are gonna stare at you and ask fucking stupid questions.”

 

Sebastian smiles, because the way Kimi stumbles upon his words sometimes, like it physically pains him to let them out and the sound of his own voice repels him, is one of the most endearing and arousing things about him. He bites his lips and knows perfectly well that Kimi isn't missing a beat.

 

“I don't mind that. I really don't mind that at all.”

 

He leans back against the sink, both hands at his sides, as Kimi stares at him very closely for a very long time; Sebastian keeps the eye contact without ever looking away. His feet are cold against the pavement, and his hair is still wet from the shower, but he ignores all of that and stays perfectly still, allowing Kimi to look at him for a long as he needs.

 

Sebastian never has to ask himself what Kimi is thinking, because the other is so transparent in his feeling, they all translate on his face in very subtle changes in his expression, from the way his pupils dilated just about enough to tell him he's starting to get hard, to the way his breath gets a little faster as his gazes scans all over him.

 

He takes a very deep breath when the other man comes closer, trapping him between his body and the slippery marble behind him.

 

“Do you like it when they watch?”

 

Kimi puts his hands on his hips and Sebastian hisses at the sudden touch: very rarely Kimi initiates physical contact between them, even while they are in bed together. He waits for Seb to make the first move, to let him know he's ready, but now caught him off guard, probably on purpose, to see what he's going to say and do.

 

Sebastian's comeback is to slide his arms around his neck, bringing him even closer. They're both hard already and if possible the air around them seems to have gotten warmer.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“Why?”

 

His questions sounds genuinely interested even now, while they're both busy with their foreplay and the tension between their bodies gets more and more intense every second that passes. Because Kimi just cannot wrap his head around how Sebastian can be always so comfortable and confident under constant scrutiny, with millions of hungry eyes fixated on him that would happily tear him apart to get a piece of him.

 

With bunches of shitheads asking him the most ridiculous and dumb questions 24/7 he would go mad, that's why he keeps his distance and treats everybody outside his small circle as if they didn't exist at all.

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath.

 

“I like to imagine people asking themselves who left those marks on me, who was lucky enough to touch me like that, to fuck me like I'm sure a good percentage of them would love to do if they had the chance. But only I will know it was you: only I will know how you did every single one of those marks, how hard you were fucking me, how close to coming I was. It'll drive people mad to never know.” 

 

Kimi lets out a muffled moan before kissing him hard, pressing him back and grinding his body against Sebastian's. There's desperation in their touches, a feverish need for each other that forces them to move fast, to apply more and more pressure until they have to part their lips to catch their breath. Kimi is digging his nails into his back and pulling him closer again for another kiss as they stumble back toward the bedroom.

 

Sebastian allows himself to be pinned down, with Kimi's weight fully on top of him, stranding him. He peels Kimi's shirt off, running his nails on his chest and neck before they kiss again and start rubbing their hard dicks together. 

 

“You're fucking weird, you know that?”

 

Sebastian laughs breathlessly, biting his shoulder when Kimi lays down on top of him to adjust the angle of his movements, his forehead pressed against the nape of Seb's neck. 

 

“That is exactly the reason why you love fucking me so much, right?”

 

Kimi's only answer is another breathless kiss.


End file.
